


【点梗系列】先从上开始 AU [盾铁]

by guazi123321



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guazi123321/pseuds/guazi123321





	【点梗系列】先从上开始 AU [盾铁]

【点梗】 @抖森家的喵宝宝 ： 盾铁！！！想看盾铁师生年下攻吼吼吼

 

【cp】：Steve/tony

 

注：师生啊，因为我实习时做过老师，说实话师生，老师会特别尴尬，而学生就特别热情。不过此文和这种小心情完全没关系！！

 

*

*

*

 

放学后的校园有种悲伤的寂静感，夕阳在落下地平线前将最后一缕阳光洒在二楼的窗户上。

 

啪嗒……

 

一阵桌椅倒地声打破了这份寂静，就从那个盛满最后一缕阳光的房间里。

 

夕阳斑驳的光影洒在被揪着领带按在桌上的男人脸上，他的视线透着不耐烦和蔑视。顺着他的目光是一张干净白皙的脸，撇着嘴露出不怀好意笑容的脸，少年的脸，金发。

 

“老师，你应该多锻炼下。”

 

少年的语气充满戏谑，而他的膝盖却缓慢的抬起，蹭着老师的大腿，由外到内，接着说：“否则……你就会像现在这样被我压在身下。”

 

“Steve放开我。”

 

叹息着，tony抬手想推开身上的学生，但却被Steve一把抓住，重新按回桌子上。笑着说：“想都别想，你知道我为什么会转校到这儿吗，老师？”

 

Tony不想回应他，撇过脸夕阳大面积的投在他脸上。

 

Steve有一瞬间的愣神，暖暖的颜色，暖暖的触觉以及露在衣领外绷直的脖子。“你不该一声不响的就离开！”

 

咆哮着，Steve突然压住tony的身体，在tony的脖子上狠狠地咬了一口。

 

“啊……”

 

疼痛持续了很久，直到Steve尝到了血腥味，他才松口，然后笑着舔到那些不断从牙印处冒出来的鲜血。

 

直到这一刻tony才觉察到危机，极力想摆脱Steve的钳制，但他的位置太不好了。双腿被比自己还高的学生的两腿大长腿夹着，身上压着Steve的身体，双手也被对方的双手压制着，他现在唯一能反击的就是那张嘴了。

 

“闹够了没有！我是你的老师！！”

 

“老师就能平白无故的丢下自己的学生了！我那是还在准备升学考试，你知道你那么做对我打击多大吗？！”Steve的声音盖过了tony，他恶狠狠地盯着面前的人，仿佛他恨死了对方，“我错过了那场考试，我因为你的离开而怀疑自己的能力，不得不去看医生！而你……你不过是因为男朋友搬家，你就跟着走了！”

 

少年的眼睛开始慢慢变红，变得湿润。仿佛过去的那段煎熬日子还在折磨着他。当第一滴温热的液体落到自己脸上时，tony心虚的不敢呼吸。

 

“对不起……”

 

“哼！”

 

头顶传来的冷笑声让tony认不出转过脸第一次与Steve对视，他感觉后背发凉。这不是因为晚秋时节只穿着衬衫被压在木制课桌上，而是……发自皮肤之下的，发自内心的。

 

少年的脸看起来有些扭曲，tony打量着他。

 

当他知道Steve要从贵族学校转到这所公立高中时，他就知道了对方的来意。但对方一直没来找自己，就连上课也不会有眼神交流，他才放下心来，才会鲁莽的同意校长的安排——为Steve补课。

 

第一周他们相安无事，Steve就像没有认出他般，认真的听他讲解，甚至还特别有礼貌，笑起来就像个天使。但这一切都是假象。

 

Tony在心底后悔自己的侥幸心理，后悔自己麻痹大意，才落到如此下场。

 

“那你想怎么样？”

 

他不欠Steve的，但对方还只是个高中生，而自己也没必要为做过的事解释。

 

得到问题，Steve的脸上突然露出异样的笑容，他缓慢的低头，胸口贴着tony的，他的嘴唇在tony的耳边停下，似有似无的碰触着他的耳廓问：“听说你和你的男朋友分手了？”

 

Tony再次无法呼吸。

 

他感觉一只手被松开了，但紧接着他听到自己皮带金属扣被打开的声音，恶寒一下袭遍全身，他慌忙抓住Steve的手腕，错愕的问：“你知道你在做什么吗？”

 

“再清楚不过了！”

 

说着他一低头堵住tony的嘴唇，用舌头夺取氧气，握住手腕的手也因缺氧慢慢失去了力气，Steve轻不可闻的哼着，属于少年光滑细致的手指一点点划进tony的内裤……

 

“就让我代替他来疼爱你吧。”

 

不该是这样的。

 

Tony绝望的想着。

 

他似乎回想起第一次见到Steve的时候，他那时候大学二年级，Steve初三（中国学制）。Steve看起来很害羞，躲在他叔叔的身后只是对着他露出羞涩的笑容。那是个阳光明媚的午后，tony被那样的笑容感染了，也对他微微一笑。他看到Steve红着脸彻底躲到叔叔的身后，他不由得再次笑了。

 

当Steve贯穿tony时，tony却笑了，诡异到Steve忍着怒火捏住他的下巴，恶狠狠的问：“你在笑什么！”

 

他没回答，只是从对方手里挣脱，咬牙忍受着身下的疼痛和生涩而汹涌的冲击。

 

Steve低头想吻他，但他躲开了。那之后Steve不再吻他，反而直接把他从桌子上脱下来，丢在地板上。后背撞击到地板时，他的后脑勺也跟着撞到地板，一瞬间他眼前一片花白，而Steve在那一刻撵过他的前列腺，夹杂着痛苦和快乐的呻吟从tony的口中溢出。

 

这是tony第一次出声，Steve觉得欣喜而厌恶，忍不住丢出羞辱人的词汇：“真是个婊子。”

 

但随后这种优越感又变成了愧疚，他还是忍不住低头看那张被牙齿紧紧压住的嘴唇，tony紧闭着眼睛，承受着来自己的进攻，他因忍耐额头冒出点点汗水，他的嘴唇已被咬成紫色。

 

舌头在弯腰时探出，舔上被咬紧的嘴唇。

 

……

 

一切结束后，tony一言不发的拉上内裤，整理好衬衫。他虚弱的像一个病人，扶着墙勉强移动。Steve站在他身后，他有些不知所措。他本没打算真的要这么做，但是当tony怒视自己时，他就像发了疯，完全不受控制。

 

他看着颤颤巍巍的tony，开始后悔。

 

“喂，老师你没事吧，都走不稳了！”

 

在tony差点摔倒时，Steve一个箭步上去拖住他的手臂，难掩关心的问。

 

而tony只是从早就被弄乱的发丝缝隙中看着他，随后用力甩开他，握住门把冷冷的说：“下次考试好好加油吧！”

 

2

 

“stark老师，身体好些没？”

 

刚进办公室，就听到1班班主任Jack这么问。Tony先是一愣，随后微微一笑说：“没事了，只是感冒了而已。”

 

那之后tony请了两天假，的确是因为身体不舒服，那晚他回到家就发高烧，后半夜他几乎处于昏迷边沿，空旷的公寓连个给他倒水的人都没有。强忍着恶心，他来到厨房喝过水后，直接在客厅沙发睡了一夜。

 

“没事就好，听到你请假可真吓了我一跳，不过你要保护好自己啊，我们班的学生可都非常喜欢你，这两天嚷着问我要你家的地址，要去看你。”

 

“你给了吗！”

 

当听到这儿，tony吓出一身冷汗，要是……要是Steve知道了他的住址……

 

“怎么可能，我怎么能让那群小兔崽子去骚扰病人呢。不过你现在看起来气色不错，我就放心了。”Jack拍着tony的肩膀，随后向他身后的人打招呼，“哟，Steve你又来问tony的地址了？他人好好的站在这儿呢，你们关系可真好。”

 

说着Jack顺手拍了拍tony渐渐苍白的脸颊，拿起课本往外走，还不忘交代学生别待太久，要上课了。

 

Steve礼貌的对Jack点头，但脸色却越来越难看，他的目光顺着Jack的背影一直延伸，直到Jack消失，他才收回视线，然后飞快的将tony推撞到墙上，利用自己的身高手长将tony锁在墙壁和自己怀里。

 

Tony非常紧张，闭着嘴不愿看他。Steve的手凑近他的脸颊，tony下意识的想闪开，却被对方一把捏住下巴。

 

“他可以摸，我就不行吗？还是说你在害羞？”

 

“放开我，会有人进来的。”

 

Tony叹息着。

 

“那又怎么样？反正遭罪的只会是你，勾引学生的老师……”

 

Steve用最下流的语气将这句话说出来时，tony的眉头忍不住跳动着，他有些想干呕。

 

“强奸别人的人还能理直气壮的说出这种话，幸亏我当时早早地离开了你！”

 

冰冷的视线从蜜色的眸子里射出，与平日嬉皮笑脸的模样不同，这样的眼神，使Steve想起最后一次见到tony时，他也是那样看向自己的。

 

“你说什么？”

 

“我说我很庆幸那时候离开你，不再继续做你的老师！不愧是一家人，你们都……”

 

咆哮戛然而止，tony突然意识到自己在说什么，顿时停下来，不知哪里来的力气，一把推开Steve，快步跑出去。

 

他在干什么！这跟那孩子没关系，他是个受害者！

 

被丢在原地的Steve还没从tony的咆哮中缓过来，他很庆幸，他不想做我的老师……

 

他找了三年的理由，他是真的不喜欢自己才离开的。

 

等等，“不愧是一家人”是什么意思？

 

他要找到他，他必须问清楚，上次他没准备要对他做那些事，他只是想问出原因。但他却什么都不问，做了最糟糕的事。

 

不愧是一家人……

 

Steve隐隐约约明白了什么，但他需要找他对质。

 

“ton……”

 

“tony你怎么了？”

 

在Steve想叫住tony时，他看到Jack正握着他的肩膀担心的询问，Jack脸上的表情可不像一般同事该有的，还有他的手，居然搂住了tony的腰。

 

嫉妒，恼火一瞬间让Steve快步上前把tony从Jack怀里拉出来，楼进自己怀里，尽管tony在发觉是他时，想拼命挣扎，但他估计到Jack还在，而Steve的力气大的惊人。

 

他不想失去这份工作。

 

“Steve放手。”

 

“老师他似乎还是有些不舒服，我能送他回去吗？”

 

Jack先是一愣，随后担心的问：“需要回去休息吗，我开车送你回去吧。”

 

“好。”

 

“不行！”

 

Tony自然是希望能尽快逃离Steve，而Jack是唯一能让他感到安全的人。但Steve可不想这么做，他急切的将人揽入自己怀里，恶狠狠地看着Jack说：“老师的课不是要马上开始了吗，难道老师要让全班几十个人都等着你吗？”

 

Jack听出Steve语气中的不友好，他对这个转学生的印象多是待人接物都很温和，也很阳光，现在这般态度倒是和他本身的形象有些反差，但也许他有事要跟tony说，毕竟tony是他的补习老师，而且他们这一个多月来每天放学后都带着一起，想必tony不介意Steve送他。

 

“那好吧，你有驾照吧？Tony不会开车，你开我的车送他回去吧。”说着Jack把车钥匙交给Steve。

 

3

 

车上，谁都没有说话。

 

“你不会开车？”

 

Steve隔了许久才问，他知道tony会开车，而且技术很好，高中是他经常开车带自己出去玩。

 

“不关你的事。”

 

仿佛被冒犯了般，tony不舒服的往旁边挪了挪，脸转向窗外，车内的氛围一下跌入谷底，沉默就像怪兽一样蚕食着他们。

 

“告诉我你的地址，否则我就把你带回家。”

 

Steve最终打破沉默在主道转弯前问他。

 

Tony既不想告诉他住址在哪儿，也不想去他家，他开始解安全带说道：“把我放路边，我自己坐车回去。”

 

“没有选择！”Steve愤怒的拍着方向盘，恶狠狠地盯着连看自己一样都不愿意的tony再次问：“在哪儿？”

 

“沿着这条路直走，然后右拐……”

 

被少年气势镇住的男人，可怜巴巴地报上自己的住址。

 

他不明白Steve到底想做什么，如果想屈辱他，那么上次他已经做得很彻底了，根本没必要做这些，还是说他想让学校把自己开除？

 

“对不起。”

 

什么？在tony百思不得解时，他突然听到一个弱不可闻的道歉。不可思议的转头望向直视着前方，只将好看的侧脸留给自己的少年，tony居然有些感动。

 

“我昨天大概真的是中邪了，我知道道歉没有用，但是我真的没想做成那样。”

 

说着说着Steve的脸渐渐发烫变红，也许是想起昨天的事了，Steve觉得胯下变得炽热。

 

“是吗？说的也是，就算慌不择食，但选择了一个老男人，回想起来还是很恶心是吗？”tony讽刺的笑着，双手忍不住捂住眼睛，自己在说什么？这种话除了伤害彼此，还有什么意义。

 

“那不恶心，我不是后悔上了你，我只是后悔在那里用那种方式上你。”

 

这话在tony听来如同表白，但说的人却全然不知，当然听的人即便觉得那是表白，也无法想象，毕竟Steve不可能喜欢他。

 

“是吗？你想换种方式上我，所以要去我家吗？”

 

“……我没……那么想，但是你想……”

 

“放屁！你他妈以为我是公共厕所吗？！”tony突然如同神经绷断般咆哮起来，Steve被吓的一愣，看着他歇斯底里般的接着吼道：“我不想，我甚至永远都不想再见到你！如果你能消失，我只是谢天谢地了。所以求求你，把我丢在这该死的路上，赶紧滚吧！”

 

Steve望着车来车往的大路摇着头说：“不行，我必须送你回去。”

 

“你有病啊！”

 

Steve不再理他，直到他们来到tony的公寓下，tony飞快的下车，希望能甩掉Steve，他不知道让这个少年跟着他进入家中会发生什么事。这个少年已经不是他当年认识的那个腼腆害羞的男孩了，他就像狼一样，让人恐惧。

 

但Steve还是在他关上公寓门前挤了进去，一把抱住tony，头抵着，嘴唇贴上他的耳边，轻声说：“老师，你把学生忘记了，这可不好。”

 

楼道有监控，如果他们起争执很快就有保安过来，他不知道Steve会说出什么话来，只能将他带回自己家，明明这就是引狼入室。

 

但他别无选择。

 

房门一关上，Steve就将tony按在门板上，他没有吻他，也没有撕裂他的衣服，而是探出手摸上他的额头，“好像有些热，家里有退烧药吗？”

 

说着他松开tony在房间里四处走着，这就是老师的房间，充满了老师的味道。Steve下意识的深呼吸，肺里立刻充满了tony房间的空气，让他觉得满足。

 

卧室很整洁，床上干净整洁，床头柜上有一盏小灯，灯下有一本卡在桌上的书。Steve想拿起来，但伸出的手还是缩了回来，这似乎太触及老师的隐私了。

 

“在床头柜里。”

 

没错，药箱在里面，同时避孕套也在。

 

Steve抿着嘴，眼神飘过那一沓避孕套，从里面拿出药盒后，重重地关上抽屉。翻找了一下，却发现里面根本没有退烧药，“我下去给你买药。”

 

“不用了，我睡一觉就好了，如果你想待在这，就待着吧。”他从Steve身边走过，开始脱衣服，“如果你想对我做什么，就做吧。”

 

像自暴自弃般，tony一边脱衣服，一边笑着说：“我这儿有润滑剂，避孕套说不定你会用到，你也看到来了不是吗？”

 

他一头栽在床上，头脑开始不清晰，困意和疲惫开始蔓延全身，他无意识地说着：“不过你的技术太烂了……”

 

等他醒来时，太阳已经下山了。香甜的味道从外面飘进来，他的肚子不争气的咕噜了一声。他猛地从床上做起来，发现自己衣衫整齐，身上盖着被子，门关着。

 

哈，什么嘛，那小子回去了啊。

 

Tony挠着头再次摔倒在床上，盯着天花板。突然回忆起睡前自己对学生说的那些话，一股后悔感从心底燃起，他蜷缩在床上，叹息而痛苦的自语：“我都说了些什么啊，他还是个孩子。”

 

“老师你醒了吗？我做了一些吃的。”

 

还没走！

 

听到Steve的声音，tony腾的一下从床上跳起来，Steve听到里面的动静，打开门，正看到tony慌张的扣胸口的扣子，一时间他有种闯入小姑娘房间的尴尬和心动感，低着头脸红着说：“我做了些粥，要吃吗？”

 

“啊……嗯。”

 

Tony匆匆扣上扣子，慌张的点头，跟着Steve走到厨房，他看到桌上的粥和煎鸡蛋，惊讶于Steve居然会做饭。

 

“谢谢。”

 

坐在桌前，他喝了一口，味道不坏。

 

Steve见他喝了不自觉地笑了，然后像讨糖的孩子一样问：“好喝吗？”

 

“还不错。”

 

“不错是什么意思啊，就是很好喝对不对！”

 

“好啊，很好喝。”

 

得到这个答案，Steve很高兴，他托着腮直直地盯着tony问：“老师，有人说过你长得很好看吗？”

 

“咳咳……”tony被他的问话呛到，不由的低声说：“你小时候就跟我说过。”

 

“你还记得啊。”

 

……

 

Tony这才知道自己上当了。

 

“吃饭还堵不上你的嘴！”

 

Steve突然从对面站起来，走到他身边，勾住他衬衫的扣子，那下面有着狰狞的伤疤，昨天他只顾着侵犯他，根本没注意他胸口的伤疤。

 

“这是怎么来的？”

 

“和你无关。”

 

Tony脸色骤变，甩开Steve的手，紧张地抓住领口，身体不自觉地颤抖着。

 

“是和我叔叔有关吧？”

 

“什么！”

 

他不可能知道那些事，tony惊讶地望着Steve，说不出话。

 

“你说‘你们都一样’我和我叔叔吗？”Steve突然跪蹲在tony的面前，握住他的手，“我那时候只知道你不太愿意和叔叔呆一起，你好像很怕他。。”

 

“别说了……”

 

“你是三月15日说不做我的家教的，但我最后一次见你却是在1月5日，这中间的日子你都在做什么？我记得5日那天晚上叔叔说太晚了，要送你……”

 

“不要再说了！”

 

Tony甩开Steve的手，从他身边逃开，“时间不早了，你……你该回去了。”

 

“是吗？”

 

Steve从地上站起来，他所需要的答案已经从tony的态度上得到了答案，他握紧拳头，强忍着心底的愤怒，“我和他不一样。”

 

Tony背过脸不再看他，如同讽刺他的话。

 

“我……的确做了错事，但是……我从见到你的那刻起，就喜欢你了。是你什么都没说就离开了我，什么都没解释，让我一个人觉得被背叛，被丢下了。不明真相的我非常生气，才会……可是我真的喜欢你，老师。”

 

“别再说了，你不喜欢我，你只是憎恶我，只是想惩罚我而已。别再对我说这种话可笑的话了，我不是小孩，不会被这种花言巧语欺骗。你也算是完成了复仇，难道还不够吗？求求你，从我身边消失吧。”

 

“不够！”Steve猛地将tony拉入怀里，嘴唇贴上他冰凉的脖子，怀里的人一颤，紧接着想挣脱，却被Steve抱得更紧，“我的确是在复仇，但是这还不够，一次不够。老师，我想要你一百次，一千次，一辈子！”

 

这次是告白，是Steve有意识的告白。Tony大脑一片混乱，他从没和比自己小的男人有过纠缠，更何况是自己的学生。

 

他的心被扰乱了，但他不能回应Steve，他记忆中Steve是有喜欢的女孩的，他不能因为Steve的一时好奇而让他踏上自己这条路。

 

“你想从我这儿获得什么？”

 

“我昨晚回去想了很久，我明明只是想羞辱你，但我却忍不住对着你产生了反应。我说过我从见到你就喜欢你，我以为再见到你除了恨不会有其他的，但是我依旧忍不住想要你，想进入你的身体，想在你身体里高潮，想和你一直一直这么做下去。我想了很多，所以当我看到Jack抱着你我会生气，我会吃醋，我恨不得当着他的面吻你，侵犯你给他看，让他知道你是我的。”

 

”你疯了吧！你只是对男性做爱的事感到好奇而已，你不会想要第二次的！”tony被Steve的话吓到，他从没听过这样赤裸裸地告白，热诚而充满情欲的占有欲。

 

“我不好奇，我只是对你好奇。如果你觉得我只是一时兴起，出于兴趣，那么让我对你再做一次，如果这次我不能勃起，就证明了老师的结论，但是……我现在还不懂，还得不到答案，所以请老师用实际行动帮我解答一下吧。”

 

说着他的手抚摸上tony的臀部，将两个人的胯贴到一起，tony明显感受到少年胯下的肿胀和炽热，吓得立刻挣脱他，抓起他的外套塞进他怀里，将他推到门口，“这题我无法解答，你还是找别人吧！”

 

碰，tony将学生关在了门外。

 

他差一点失守了，他蹲在门边，低头看着自己胯下的肿胀，在心底咒骂自己无能，他从不是克制自己欲望的人，但对方是自己的学生，他不能那么做。

 

4

 

午夜，大雨。

 

睡梦中的人突然听到碰碰的敲门声。

 

这时间会是谁啊？

 

那一刻他的脑海里蹦出Steve的笑脸，他的心脏紧跟着跳了一下，随后狠狠地甩头，起身去开门。

 

开门时冷风加着湿气袭来，紧接着他被一个湿透了的身体抱住，嘴唇被冰冷的唇夺去，舌头在对方急切的索取下变得酸涩，口腔变得火热，脖子被人紧紧地嘞着，呼吸变得弥足珍贵。

 

雨水被风卷着，打在他光滑的脚腕上。

 

“我揍了叔叔，被赶出来了，以后我就住你这儿了，请多多关照，老师。”Steve松开被吻的上气不接下气的tony，拎着湿漉漉的行李袋毫不客气的走进属于tony的房间，然后转头笑着说：“哦，对了。那个问题的答案不着急，我们可以慢慢结案，然后求证的。还有，我必须要向你证明，我的技术并不烂~~”

 

随着少年温柔的笑容，tony缓慢而迷惑的关上了门。

 

“你说什么？”

 

“我爱你，老师。”


End file.
